Chain Requiem
by SweetInsanity89
Summary: Shinou Ren. Who is she really? Why is Kaname so close to her? Why does Zero feel compelled to be near her at all times? Plans are deviated, battles commence, and mysteries are unveiled. KanamexOCxZero Hiatus! Sorry!
1. Reunion

"_Ka-chan?"_

…_._

"_Ka-chan!?"_

…_._

"_Ka-chan, where are you?" the small girl pouted in frustration. She was looking for her brother-like figure but couldn't find him. Her wanderings had brought her to where main garden where the most beautiful of flowers grew. As she rounded a corner she stopped smiled at her friend who was currently picking her favorite flower._

_Thinking of an idea she silently made her way over to the unsuspecting boy a mischievous grin on her petite features. When she was about a foot away ready to pounced, he turned, surprising her, and smiled. _

"_What were you doing, Ren-hime?" he asked politely. Ren's face flushed in embarrassment before she quickly composed herself._

"_I-I was looking for Ka-chan. You're supposed to keep me company, but you ditched during studies. But anyway, what were _you_ doing?" the young boy only smiled and held out the flower to her._

"_I was walking when I saw these. As soon as I saw them I was reminded of you. Ren means _'Lotus' _and isn't it befitting that is also the Shinou family crest?" Ren took the flower and gave a soft smile before hitting the boy in the back of the head._

"_I know what you're trying to do and stuff like only works on little Yuuki. Honestly Kaname." She sighed and dragged the young pureblood back toward the Shinou mansion happily not know that day would bring both sadness and hatred._

* * *

Shinou Ren sat motionless in her dark chambers reminiscing. It wasn't like her to do so but felt compelled to. Most of her memories in life were happy, all except one: The day the Heads of the purest line of vampires were murdered. It was also the day she found out the truth about what she was. Just thinking about it made her blood boil.

A knock sounded at her door causing her to open her eyes to reveal blood red. No, she wasn't thirsty; it's just the nature of her vampire form. Lifting her head slightly from her knuckles she murmured a soft "Come In," though as low as it was the person on the other side heard it clearly.

The door opened to reveal her most loyal companions. Two of which were very capable Vampire Hunters and one trainee. As she acknowledged them with eye contact they bowed on one knee, right first over their hearts, and eyes to the floor. Ren straightened in her seat.

"Stand: Kurohiko, Ayase, Minako, Kaemon, and Shirou." Instructed their mistress. Kurohiko stepped forward gave a short bow and proceeded with his report.

"You've just received a letter, Ren-sama." He handed her the letter. She recognized the script immediately and smiled. At seeing their mistress smile the mood turned lighter. Ren scanned the letter quickly and stood.

"It seems we've been invited meet and old friend. Shirou, Kurohiko please prepare the car." She said lightly and turned to her closet giving them a perfect view of her straight, long, white hair.

"Everyone else please be ready in an hour." With another bow they all exited to do what was instructed of them. For some of them it had been awhile since they'd left the manor. Ren gazed at the letter again a soft expression on her features.

"Arigatou, Kaien-san."

* * *

"Sugoi, ne, Ren-sama?" exclaimed Shirou as he gazed excited out the window. Ren nodded.

"Hai. Minna-san," she paused her expression turning slightly serious. "When we are on academy grounds you are to address me as Kamiya Reiko. I don't want any noisy nobles knowing about me yet." They all nodded at her request.

When the limo pulled up to the gates it was near twilight. Ren's once white hair was now black and reached the middle of her back. The gates opened automatically granting the 6 of them entrance. Ren walked the lead with her eyes closed sensing out the Chairman. It didn't take her long to reach his office or to notice the pureblood that was on his way.

"It's nice to see an old friend, ne, Kaien-san?" her melodic voice broke the cheerful chairman from his personal rambles. He paused, blinked, and then cried happy tears.

"Is that really you, Ren-hime? I didn't think you would actually receive my letter or come personally. This is indeed a happy day!" he whined hugging her around the waist on his knees. Ren patted his head affectionately.

"Hai, hai."

After brief introductions, a couple cups of tea, Kaien Cross put on a serious face just as a familiar figure entered the office. All heads turned as Ren stood and faced him.

"Konnichiwa, Ka-chan." Kaname blinked in confusion at the regal woman before him. Something familiar burned in his chest as he made eye contact. His eyes widened in recognition.

"R-Ren-hime? I thought you—"

"Were dead?" she finished, caressing his cheek as if she were a lover. Kaname's eyes glazed over in happiness and content, a look he'd ever shown to one other.

"Don't worry, I'm alive and well. A little weak, but fine." He nodded taking her hand in his.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kaien-san asked if I would like to support his pacifism and not be cooped up in the manor. So I'll be joining the Night Class soon. So take good care of me." Again the pureblood nodded but didn't let go of her hand. He turned to Cross and his smile dropped.

"What about them? And her identity? No one—" he was cut off by Ayase whom stepped forward from the line of loyal bodyguards.

"We'll be attending as well. Minako, Shirou, and Kaemon have been registered as Day Class students and if things become serious, temporary guardians. The rest will be Ren-sama's bodyguards and attend Night Class." She explained. Kaien took over from there gaining everyone's attention.

"As for Ren-hime's identity, her new name is Kamiya Reiko, of the Kamiya Noble Clan." He said enthusiastically. Ren laughed lightly at his antics. Unfortunately the action caused her to become slightly dizzy.

"Daijoubu, Ren-hime?" chorused everyone in the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, just a little unbalanced."

"Ren-sama, if you need blood, please take mine." Offered Minako only to be pushed aside by Shirou and Kaemon.

"You wouldn't even be able to satisfy her majesty, let alone survive! Ren-sama, please take my blood instead." Bowed Kaemon. Shirou argued his position causing the three of them to fight.

"Enough!" though she didn't shout or raise her voice above normal, the three humans obeyed immediately and without question.

"My thirst is too much for any of you; therefore, I must drink from a pureblood. Gomen." They all bowed in respect missing the smug look Kaname had unconsciously given them. Kaien cried for a reason only known to him and went off into a ramble about 'loyal subjects' and 'love', but everyone ignored him. Once he'd calmed down, he handed them their uniforms, and informed them of the rules. When they were dismissed, Kaname agreed to lead those in Night Class to the dorms. Thos participating in Day Class had to wait for the two guardians to escort them.

Once they were outside Ren fell in step with Kaname the others a few feet behind.

"I didn't mention this earlier but I want you to treat me as a noble, otherwise they will suspect things. I don't way any more trouble than my presence and relations with you will already bring." The Ancient muttered. Kaname gazed at his old friend from the corner of his eye and chuckled.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Ren narrowed her eyes.

'_So he says.'_

Ten minutes later they arrived. Kaname pushed open to reveal a small group of Night Class lazing around the foyer. They stood at seeing Kaname and bowed.

"Kaname-sama." They chorused.

"Minna, these are our new students. Please welcome them politely." He instructed monotonously. At first they call just stared at the three unfamiliar vampire's tension building. Afraid that a fight might break out, one of them broke the silence. He had somewhat straight blond hair and bright green eyes that held a likeable kindness. His smile seemed to brighten the mood.

"Welcome to Cross Academy! I'm Ichijou Takuma, Vice President of the Moon Dorms." He greeted as he shook my hand wildly. Ren could feel the two behind her stiffen slightly.

"Arigatou, I'm Kamiya Reiko desu. Yoroshiku." The Ancient replied happily. Ichijou's bright smile was contagious.

"Behind me are my…cousins. Shimizu Kurohiko and Takamori Ayase." Ren introduced. The other vampires, more secure about the situation, introduced themselves. The first to reach her was a very hyper blond with light blue eyes. His name was Aidou Hanabusa and she felt the temperature drop a few degrees when he was near and easily noted him to be a horrible flirt and troublemaker.

Next was a tall guy with orangish hair and eyes. He introduced himself as Akatsuki Kaien and got the feeling that he was the exact opposite of his cousin. He pulled his cousin away from the uneased Ren and she felt the temperature rise slightly above normal.

After him was a very reluctant ash blond girl by the name of Souen Ruka. Her brown eyes were in set in a glare and Ren felt Kurohiko and Ayase glare back at them.

"Don't get close to Kaname-sama. He's just being courteous because you're new." She advised with a bit of darkness in her tone. A growl was heard from behind Ren who raised her hand to silence them. Ren smiled at the young vampire who was to become her classmate.

"Don't worry Ruka-san. I'm not afraid of you." She whispered so only the female could hear. With that she moved on the next person who was to themselves.

Last were Touya Rima and Shiki Senri. Rima had dark blond hair and blue eyes. She was chewing lightly on a pockey stick that was half way sticking out from her mouth. Her male counterpart had red hair and beautiful periwinkle eyes that looked slightly familiar. When introductions were over Kaname spoke up.

"Now that introduction have been made, Ichijou could you show Shimizu-san and Takamori-san to their rooms, please. Everyone else please enjoy the rest of the evening." Ichijou blinked a bit confused.

"What about Kamiya-san?"

"She and I need have a talk before things are settled." Everyone watched as the two made their way up the stairs and disappear around a corner before doing as instructed by their leader.

The room Kaname led Ren to, was spacious and fit for a prince. Ren laughed mentally to herself, lightly tracing the ivy vine wall design. Kaname watched her closely, all the memories he kept locked away immediately rushed to the surface. Ren, who'd felt the shift in atmosphere, turned to her old friend and smiled.

"You haven't changed much, but I guess that's a good thing." She commented and then turned away, her eyes glowing red. Kaname quickly rushed to her side, concern etched in his handsome features.

"Daijoubu, Ren-hime? How long has it been since you've fed?" he asked.

"A while." She evaded earning a none-too-happy look from the pureblood. He shifted them into a position where Ren had a clear view of his now exposed neck. Without question she sank her teeth into his flesh settling into his warm embrace.

Kaname smiled although she couldn't see it. He was happy to have his goddess by his side once again. When he thought she'd died he almost killed himself for his inability to protect her but thought about what he had promised his 'parents'. It was true he loved and cherished his beloved Yuuki but things were different with the Ancient Shinou. He would give his life to her without a second thought and sacrifice any and everything just to see her happy. As soon as he'd seen her in the Chairman's office he'd vowed to himself he would do his job of protecting her, even if it meant giving up Yuuki to that disgusting 'Level E'.

Unconsciously Kaname pulled her closer to him afraid that if he let go it would all just be a dream. A contented sigh escaped his lips when he felt Ren's tongue slide across the puncture wounds she'd made to heal them. She pushed away from him gently and began to fix his collar, not one blood stain present. Kaname brushed one of her stray dark locks from her face.

"You are the only vampire I know that feeds so neatly." Ren chuckled fixing his tie.

"Arigatou. Once again I am in your care." There was a comfortable silence as both of them stared into the others' eyes. After a moment Ren stood and moved to the door.

"Ayase is worried, I must go. Until next time, Ka-chan." She said before gliding silently out the room the only sound being the soft click of the door closing. Kaname smile softly placing a hand over the place where his goddess' lips had once been.

"Until next time, my goddess."

* * *

SweetInsanity (SI): Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. I know it's a bit MSish but I promise it won't be able to predict the ending.


	2. An Interesting Meeting

**_Disclaimer: I forget to put this in the first chapter.....I sadly do not own Vampire Knight. Only the Original Characters and or other random names that may appear. Please do enjoy the chapter!!!  
_**

* * *

As soon as Ren made it safely to the confines of her new room, she passed out and landed safely in the arms of Ayase. The female bodyguard gently placed her mistress on the bed a bit worried about her condition. Covering the sleeping Ancient, Ayase smiled in adore. She had never seen the Ancient so happy and active. It was a shock and she felt jealousy bubble at the thought that she had not made her queen smile like the pureblood had. With a sigh, Ayase went to her side of the room and laid on the bed falling into a light and alert slumber.

Ren slept through the night and the next day soundly. It was the best sleep she'd had in ages and she liked it. She was awoken by the gentle shaking of Ayase whom informed her that classes were about to begin. Ren yawned and stretched before getting ready. She brushed her hair straight and placed a red headband on her head to accent the uniform. Her style sense would not allow her to blend with the other Night class. Instead of the red bow she opted for the male uniform tie. Her black button up shirt was left un-tucked and she left her jacket open. A brown belt hung diagonally off her hips and uniform thigh high black socks and her chain necklace that held a gem with held the crest of her once prestigious family. Checking over her appearance once more in the mirror she grabbed her brown messenger bad and headed to the foyer.

Kurohiko and Ayase waited outside the door for their mistress and followed her to the foyer where everyone waited patiently for the dorm President. The three leaned against a wall away from the crowd of Vampires. Ren preferred the silence rather than voices but her luck wasn't with her at Cross Academy.

"I wonder how the others are fairing."

Aidou Hanabusa was utterly infatuated by the new comer that seemed to lead her cousins. She wasn't very talkative but her presence said enough. He had a feeling she was more than she let on but for once wouldn't voice his opinions aloud. The aura she gave off was more than just plain 'Noble'.

Ren felt eyes staring intensely at her and looked up; blue-grey met light blue. Startled Aidou turned his gaze to something else. At that moment the pureblood prince chose to come down the stairs, Ichijou beside him. Ren felt subtle hints of anger rolling off him and wondered what could've possibly made him so mad.

As Kaname walked down the stairs he glared at the blond ice user as all his loyal pawns bowed. He turned his gaze to Ren and the anger subsided. Kaname stopped at the bottom step and turned fully to the Ancient.

"Please don't be alarmed when we leave the dorms. The Day Class girls tend to be a little…rough." Ren nodded and watched as the pureblood led the pack of vampires out the dorm doors. Ren chose to stay near the back unsure of what Kaname meant by 'rough'.

When the dorm gates were opened deafening screams of the Day Class girls filled the air. Ren winced unnoticeably unprepared for how loud they were. Among the crowd she saw a familiar brunette pushing back the crowd of fan girls with all here might. A little further away she caught the gaze of an Ex-human whom glared at her. She smiled and waved but was knocked off balance by a girl who had been pushed. Ren stayed standing but the girl fell along with the Ancient's books. All went quiet and the fear and embarrassment permeating from the human assailed Ren's senses.

"Gomen nasi!" she bowed quickly. "I didn't mean to bump into you. I--" the girl rambled collecting Ren's supplies. When the girl handed back the books, Ren frowned in worry.

"Daijoubu ka?" she asked catching the human off guard. Their eyes met and the girl blushed a dark red.

"A-ano…yes. A-arigatou, e-eto…" she trailed nervously. Ren smiled politely and tilted her head cutely.

"Kamiya Reiko desu." She filled in. The girl smiled, bowed, and introduced herself.

"Kamiya-senpai, arigatou. I'm Takeda Kanako."

By the scene had ended all the girls began to mutter about the new student. Kaname had moved to Ren's side in case the overly excited gaggle of girls decided to mob her. The silver-haired male she saw stood behind Kanako, glaring menacingly.

"I think it's about time you went to class Kamiya-senpai, _Kuran-senpai._" The prefect, she noticed by the arm band he wore, practically spat out Kaname's name. Ren felt Kaname's hand on her shoulder gently guiding her in the direction of class. She didn't miss the smug look pureblood had given the younger male before replying.

"We won't delay any longer _Kiriyuu-kun_." She also didn't miss the malice in her friend's voice but decided to question it later.

The Night Class made their way into the classroom either giving the Ancient vampire confused or angered glances. Kaname's arm had somehow made its way around Ren's shoulders which when she noticed really made her want to hit him for it. But again she ignored it for the time being and allowed him to guide her to the seat next to him. Kurohiko and Ayase sat in the seats behind their mistress, wary about the tense atmosphere.

"Gomen, ne, about Kiriyuu-kun. He's not someone you should concern yourself with." Said Kaname randomly. Ren looked at him then at the unopened books on her desk.

"Hmm. I saw little Yuuki today. She's trying her hardest." Ren commented changing the subject her features softening, giving off a calm aura. Suddenly arms were wrapped around her small frame, which alarmed her until she saw who it was. She looked up into the giddy face of Ichijou an affectionate smile on his flawless features. She cocked her head cutely in confusion which solicited an excited reaction from the manga reading noble.

"Ichijou-san?"

"Kawaii, ne, Kamiya-chan?!!" he sang. Ren blushed lightly and giggled.

"Arigatou." Everyone that heard sweat dropped at the noble's behavior but shrugged it off when the teacher arrived.

* * *

It was a fee period and everyone was doing their own thing. Shiki and Rima were lazing around, Ruka stuck close to her precious leader glaring specifically at the new student Kamiya Reiko, and Ichijou took it upon himself to engage in conversation with Ren's guardians whom really didn't seem interested but listened anyway. Ren watched in amused from the corner of her eye as Aidou snuck out the class with Kai following him knowing his cousin was going to cause some trouble. Ren smiled. _'Aidou is entertaining.'_

Kaname reveled in jealousy of someone other than himself caused his goddess to smile. The anger was rolling off in waves but no one noticed it or was too afraid to confront him about it. With a deep sigh he concentrated on the book in front of him only to realize he had read the same sentence four times. Frustrated he snapped the book closed.

"Is everything alright, Kaname-sama?" questioned Ruka lowly as to not draw too much attention. He shook his head.

"Iie."

"Lying doesn't become you, Kaname-_sama_." Commented Ren though her gaze didn't stray from the window. Ruka glared as did a few others but Ren ignored them.

"What could you possibly know about Kaname-sama?!" growled the ash blond mind controller. Ren's innocent smile turned into a grin but as quickly as it had come, it was gone. The Ancient turned from her musings and regarded the pureblood and his unofficial 'protector'.

"Betsuni. It was more of a voiced opinion." Her gaze switched to her friend.

"I'm going for a walk to get some air." She informed innocently. Ren's two bodyguards moved to get up but were quickly dismissed of the idea with the wave of their mistress's hand. No one moved except Kaname who gave a nod in confirmation. Gracefully Ren exited the class leaving many to wondering about the new student.

Ren walked out of the building and took a deep breath. The night air was fresh and filling, one of the many things she had missed in the open world. She took her time wondering down the many paths and ended up near a beautiful stone fountain. The blue-grey eyed beauty sat on the rim of the fountain gazing at both her and the moon's reflection. She then turned her gaze to the moon in the sky, the light giving her an ethereal glow.

"Oh, Great Moon, how envious I am of you." She whispered before a familiar scent assaulted her senses. She wasn't affected by it, but a bit became a bit worried for its owner. With a swiftness only known to the supernatural, she arrived at the scene in a matter of seconds.

Aidou was patronizing Yuuki for her blood Kain behind him with an annoyed expression. Two girls lie on the ground, one bleeding at the knee. Ren sighed and stepped from her place behind the tree.

"Aidou-san, Akatsuki-san, I don't think Kaname-_sama_ would like you hassling the prefects." Ren commented. She walked over to the unconscious bleeding girl and kneeled next to her. She bent down to inspect the wound causing the innocent brunette in the blond vampire's arms to struggle.

"Kamiya-senpai! Drinking blood is for…bid…den?" she began to scold but was surprised when all I did was pull out a handkerchief and tie it gingerly around the girl's wound. Satisfied, Ren smiled at the brunette for her accomplishment but it immediately turned into a frown when she felt metal come in contact with her head and a small 'click'.

"Zero!"

"Back away from the Day Class, bloodsucker." The voice was low and strained as if it was taking everything he had just to keep calm. Ren stood and slowly moved away from the girls to the other side of the clearing with the two delinquent vampires. Yuuki had, at some point, been released and suddenly realized Kaname had shown up. Ren stepped to his side and stared intently at the male guardian.

"I hope you know it's rude to point a gun at someone who was only trying to help." The elder said lightly. No one moved or spook except Yuuki whom gave a brief nod in agreement. Zero never took his eyes off the new addition to the Night Class. Ever since he'd seen the display at the gates he felt a strong urge well up in his chest: the urge to protect. When he first identified it he wanted to put oil on it and burn the feeling. Protecting a bloodsucker? He must have been falling faster than he initial thought. As Zero's deep violet eyes burned into her blue-grey ones, his urge became an unyielding need. His hand holding the _Bloody Rose_ began to shake as his will resisted.

"Hatred boils in your blood, sadness consumes your heart, and revenge clouds your mind." Chanted Ren, her voice was low and hypnotic. Zero lost all will at her melodic voice. The arm holding up the gun fell like heavy lead to his side as his eyes became a dull grey color; lifeless. His body was still as a statue which worried his childhood friend deeply.

"Zero?" Yuuki, concerned, moved to tough him but Ren caught her wrist causing the young girl to jump in surprise.

"Matte." Her voice was still low but her gaze never wavered from the hunter's. Yuuki's worried chocolate brown eyes flickered between the Ancient and her childhood friend.

"Demo--"

"Yuuki." Called Kaname pulling his beloved sister from Ren's hold. He put his hand to her forehead, which emitted a dim purple light. When the light ebbed away Yuuki slumped in his arms.

"Aidou, Akatsuki," the two looked up from their trance at the call of their names, "take Yuuki and these girls back to the Day Class and when you return see me for your punishment." The Kuran leader commanded. Aidou visibly slumped in defeat, Kain nodded.

"Hai, Kaname-sama." They bowed and did as instructed. Aidou taking Yuuki and Kain carrying the two girls under his arms, then they were gone without so much as a blink. Once Kaname knew they were away he questioned his friend curiously.

"As much as I would love to believe that you are wiping him from existence, what _are_ you doing to this low life?" Ren traced the subtle hint of hatred in his voice toward the boy. She ignored the inquiry all together too consumed by her fascination with Zero. Ren moved her right hand over the hunter's heart and allowed her hand to glow a dim white aura. She closed her eyes concentrating.

"You've lost your path of life to revenge and hatred, Kiriyuu Zero and you envy those who smile as bright as the sun. The sorrow in your heart grows with each day that passes but don't let it define who you are or what you will become. All is not lost so do not give way to darkness." Ren whispered. She removed her hand when the light faded and opened her eyes. She then took a few steps back allowing the prefect to collapse, albeit painfully, to the ground unconscious. The Shinou turned her gaze to the brooding pureblood and grinned.

"Why do you hate him so, Ka-chan?" she inquired using her affectionate term of endearment. The pureblood shifted his gaze from the pain in his side to the goddess of his heart, harshness in his narrowed eyes.

"Because he always seems to capture the interest of those I consider precious. He was doomed to become a 'Level E' but it seems my darling Yuuki has offered her blood to him." He growled causing Ren to chuckle in amusement.

"Green isn't exactly your color, Ka-chan." She teased. When her giggles calmed her face turned solemn as she turned her gaze to the unconscious hunter.

"But I have to say that Zero will become an asset to me in the future. Whatever you have against him, burry it quickly, at least to the point of civility." She instructed and then continued in a lighter tone squatting down to brush a few hairs away out of the boy's face.

"He is not a toy, Kaname, but something much more valuable. Treat him well." She ended with a hard tone and narrowed her eyes at the pureblood prince. Her eyes flashed red and the natural white color of her hair flickered for a second in warning of her seriousness. Kaname bowed, right fist over his heart.

"Hai, Ren-hime."

* * *

SI: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that this will turn out to be a very good story!

About the Reviews:

Someone asked me if it was a ZeroxOC or KanamexOC. I just want to say that sorry not even I, the writer, know she will end up with!! Syke! It is clearly a secret and I will not expose it to any of you!

I know she seems a bit MSish (Mary Sue-ish) but oh well! I can't help that my characters turn out who they are. It's like my hand just writes whatever pops up in my mind. If you clearly don't like MS's don't read it. Problem solved!

But otherwise thankies to all of my supports! If you feel it is necessary you can mail me what person you want her to end up with. Depending on how many I get will cause me to write something plot twisting! Until next we meet, loves!


	3. Loving Confessions

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Vampire Knight, sadly. But I do, in fact, own the Original Character and other random names.**_

_I would first like to thank everyone who reads and supports my fanfic! It is very inspiring and allows me to continue to write._

_I would also like to thank _**flaming-amber** _for the awesome review. It was very inspiring to my fics._

_Lastly.....Enjoy the chapter and review! (although I think it's a bit rushed)  
_

* * *

Ren gazed out the window at the approaching sunrise, restless and bored. Her and Kanme left the dazed hunter alone and confused as to what had transpired. Ren felt bad but her friend assured her that the lone hunter was used to being abandoned, not that it made her feel any better. Ren sighed and was knocked from her thoughts by a loud grumbling she realized was coming from her stomach.

"That's right! I haven't eaten since I'd come here. Maybe they'll have something in the cafeteria." She pondered curiously. Ren shrugged not really caring and changed out of her uniform into fitted blue jeans and a light white dress that ended mid-thigh. She also wore a size too big grey hoodie, slipping on some black and grey van sneakers.

Ayase and Kurohiko observed their mistress with worried expressions. Cross had told them that Day Class and Night Class were not to intermingle with the exception of around twilight when Night Class left for classes or annual dances around exams. Concerned about what uproar her presence might cause, they trailed after her.

"Ren-I mean, Reiko-sama? I don't think you going outside is a good idea." Voiced Kurohiko calmly. Ren smiled innocently and turned around walking backwards hand laced behind her.

"I know, but I'm just sooooo hungry. Once we get some food I promise to leave. No delays." She held up her hand in a promise. Ayase shook her head disapprovingly as Kurohiko gave an exasperated sigh in defeat.

"Hai, hai." With that Ren quickly hurried out the doors and into the awaiting sun, Ayase and Kurohiko keeping their distance but never letting her out of their sense range.

As loyal and protective as they were, they knew when to give the energetic Ancient her space. 10 years, although short in life span, were every dark times for their mistress. And now that she was happy they had to no tight to intrude. With a share of similar thoughts they followed Ren at a reasonable distance.

Ren ran around excitedly like a little kid. The last time she had been out in the sun was on her seventh birthday with her parents. They had taken to an Amusement Park that she'd thoroughly enjoyed and missed the warmth it was generous enough to bestow upon her.

"It's so nice." She sighed, content before remembering her initial purpose for being out and about during the day. With a graceful pep in her step she headed in the direction of the Day Class building. Many of the students were talking animatedly with their friends while eating their lunches. It was a rare sight for the Shinou as she watched them with envious stares.

Ren crossed the bridge into the Day Class territory as if crossing an invisible carrier. Every head turned in her direction, every voice muted. It still amazed her how much she affected everyone around her. She smiled giving a short courteous bow.

"Sumimasen. Ano…I was a bit hungry and was wondering if someone could point me in the direction of the cafeteria." There was a moment of silence before an immense amount of 'Kya' screams filled the air.

* * *

Zero walked in a bored slump next to Yuuki who was currently reprimanding him for skipping math class again. Not that she had the right to talk. Despite the fact the she'd actually showed up to class, she more than likely had fallen asleep during the lesson which, in his mind, was worse than skipping. The male prefect sighed. Yuuki paused in speech and then glared at her partner.

"Zero?! Are you even listening to me?!" the question fell to deaf ears as the familiar screams of the Day class filled the air. Both prefects blinked in confusion.

"What's going on?" wondered Yuuki naïvely. Zero shrugged and went outside to find out the source of the commotion. What they saw made them stop and stare in awe. There, in the middle of the courtyard sat Kamiya Reiko, eating a cafeteria bentou. Everyone was gathered around her and observed her with adore as she ate with a superior grace.

"Sugoi, Kamiya-senpai, you eat so properly." Complimented one girl.

"And you're so beautiful. Will you go out with me?" asked a random guy bravely. Ren sat down the empty bentou with a chuckle. The girls glared at the guy as well as many other males that had wanted to ask the same question but couldn't find it in themselves to do so.

Before anyone could register what was happening Zero was holding the boy in the air by the collar. Yuuki, worried not only for her friend but the boy's safety as well sprung into action running over to the scene to stop him.

"Zero! Put Ayanakoji-san down!" she yelled pulling on his arm but to no avail. The boy struggled.

"Put me down Kiriyuu or I'll have you suspended!" he threatened but stooped struggling when he saw the murderous look in the prefect's unnatural red eyes. He was pissed and out for blood. Zero tightened his grip causing the poor boy to choke.

"Stay away from her." He said in a deathly calm voice. The atmosphere was tense and many screamed and ran, but other stayed to see the outcome. Yuuki had sent as student to inform the Chairman of the situation. She would have done so herself had she not been afraid of the consequences for her friend's actions.

Ren stood and with unnatural grace, walked to Zero and placed herself between him and the strangling student. Her face was passive as she touched his cheek and brushed against his left cheek as her lips skimmed his ear. Her cool breath made his little hairs stand on end and a violent shudder coursed his body as she whispered in his ear.

Zero dropped the boy who immediately scampered off. His silver hair shielded his deep violet orbs from view as Ren pulled away from him. She turned and bowed to Yuuki, a sorrowful smile on her lips.

"Gomen nasi, little Yuuki. I have caused you and Zero-kun much trouble. I'll be leaving now." Ren straightened and left without another melodic word. The students parted for her unquestionably muttering about the event that had come to pass. Yuuki, shaking off the weirdness, approached the still Zero unsure.

"Oi, Zero, daijoubu?" she asked reaching out a hand which he'd swatted away like an annoying fly. Yuuki caressed her hand to her chest. Never had the hunter done that to her in such a manner. What was wrong with her Zero?

'_Does he need blood?' _the young girl pondered as she watched the vampire hunter walk away.

"Zero, what did Kamiya-senpai say to you?"

'_Learn to quell your jealousy and anger or you won't become strong enough to protect the ones you love or the __**HER.**__'_

* * *

Six Noble vampires sat in Ichijou and Shiki's room, five being half-asleep due to being awoken by Aidou. They glared at the flirtatious blond who was pacing back and forth restlessly. Kain gave and aggravated growl.

"Hanabusa, what is the meaning of this?" he, like the rest of them wanted to get back to bed before classes began. Aidou stopped his thoughtful pacing and turned to his friends.

"What do you all think of Kamiya-san?" he asked. Ruka brown eyes immediately set into a narrow glare, Ichijou's demeanor seemed to take on a lighter tone, and the rest looked indifferent to the question.

"Why?" Shiki voiced. His eyes were closed in an attempt to drown out all the noises and fall asleep on his bed, Rima sat beside him stroking his red tresses lightly. Aidou looked down, a pink color decorating his pale cheeks.

"Because, don't you find her weird? How she speaks to Kaname-sama as if they were equals?" At hearing that Ruka growled loudly.

"That sorry excuse for a vampire is nowhere near as powerful and majestic as Kaname-sama." Ichijou laughed nervously at her biased statement. Kain frowned slightly unhappy that the girl of his affection was stuck on the superior pureblood. Rima just sighed not really interested.

"Her cousins seem acceptable." Stated the manga reader in an attempt to deviate the conversation. Aidou sighed defeated. No one saw her like he did, but maybe that was a good thing.

"Fine. I'm sorry for waking you."

Zero sat in the Chairman's office completely and utterly ashamed of himself. He had acted in a way he'd never expect himself to for anybody but Yuuki. But _she _was there and the feelings _she_ gave him just by being near were strange to say the least. He felt completely whole and nothing in his life was more important than making sure that _she_ was protected. When he looked into _her_ eyes he saw the world in a different light and revenge was the furthest from his mind. _She_ gave him a reason to live.

"Kiriyuu-kun?" Kaien Cross asked concernedly. Zero looked up at the sound of his name being called, calm lavender orbs meeting honey-brown.

"Huh?"

"What happened? Did you need bl—" Zero cut off the sometimes incompetent headmaster with a glare.

"No. I simply…didn't like what he said." He muttered quietly switching his gaze to the empty corner of the office. A glare appeared on Kaien's glasses and a dopey smile played on his lips.

"What'd he say? Was it about a girl? Has Kiriyuu finally fallen in lo—" before Kaien could get the word out Zero held the _Blood Rose _the experienced hunter's head. Zero's hair once again shielded his steely eyes from view and the atmosphere of the room changed from cheery to solemn.

"I'm NOT in love with _her_! I…I…" he trailed unable to fill in the blanks. It wasn't love was it? No. It has to be some sort of power she was using against him. Wasn't it?

Kaien watched as the boy before him with curiosity. He had never seen Zero so confused before. Was it true that Zero had actually nearly beaten a boy for coming on to Ren? He laughed mentally at the prospect of that sort of information being true. Maybe thinks would work out for the better in the future. For now he would just play matchmaker!

"Ah, Kiriyuu-kun, how about we discuss such matters at a later date!? Right now you will have extra guardian duties and supplementary class! Dismissed." Waved the Chairman excitedly as Zero stalked out of the room consumed in deep thought.

'_Ren-hime, things are falling into place perfectly.'_

* * *

Ren sat at the fountain again, her dark tresses covering her eyes. Ayase and Kurohiko stood off to the side silently unable to approach due to an invisible barrier blocking their path. The sound of quick footsteps entered their hearing range, causing the two bodyguards to tense in frustration.

Shirou, Minako, and Kaemon entered the small plaza each with a worried expression. Minako was the first to step forward only to be forcibly pushed away a few feet by the barrier.

"Hime-sama! Please let down the barrier." Pleaded Kaemon. Ren didn't move. She was too deep in her thoughts to even hear them. The images running through her mind were none too pleasant. Her heart went out the young hunter and his twin to be found. Through his memories she was able learn of his purpose. A mischievous smirk crossed her features.

"Zero-kun is much more interesting than I thought. He will become the key." She said aloud to herself. Ren lifted her head and dissolved the barrier. A confused expression crossed her hair features at the sight of the three humans.

"Shirou? Kaemon? Minako? What are you doing here? Don't you have class?" she questioned. Shirou cried like a little kid that just reunited with their mother after being lost. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Minako and Kaemon glared.

"Hime-sama! I was so worried about you! I'd heard those students talking about how you were in the courtyard with Kiriyuu attacked. I thought you'd gotten hurt!!" he whined and gazed up at his mistress with big green eyes. Minako punched him in the back of the head effectively knocking him out. Her irritation quickly became adore when she turned to Ren.

"I was worried too, Ren-I mean, Reiko-sama." Her brown eyes sparkling. Kaemon piped in his concern as well which caused a minor argument between the three, (Shirou woke up as soon as Kaemon commented that his concern was far greater than theirs), young humans. Ren couldn't help but smile.

"Arigatou, minna-san. It makes me happy that you care so much," she said causing them to stop and blush at her gratitude. "But it seems I must return to the dorms. Keep up your grades and don't miss classes again or manor chores will be your punishment." She smiled and waved enthusiastically before taking off in the direction of the Night Dorms The three human's faces paled at the thought of doing manor chores and made a silent promise to stick to her advice and ran back to class. The two vampire guards chuckled under their breath before following their mistress.

* * *

Kaname laid on his sofa deep in thought. One arm was draped over his eyes while the other lied across his stomach. His goddess was consuming his mind with he was sure he had more important matters to think about such as his future with Yuuki. He knew his chances with her were slim to none but he just couldn't help but to admire the way she walked, the way her hair spread around her like an elegant fan, the way her voice was like gentle music to his ears, or the way the smelled. Kaname sighed contentedly before his face screwed up in disgust.

"It sad that my goddess seems to attract vermin as well." His usually calm voice held so much loathing that it surprised even himself. He admitted that he did want to rip Aidou's eyes form his head for gazing too adoringly at _his_ Ren-hime, but his anger toward the narcissistic blond was miniscule compared to his rage toward the 'Level D' vampire hunter that held her interest.

Kiriyuu Zero was number one on the pureblood's death list for that reason. Unfortunately his goddess had ordered, quite harshly, that the boy was to remain unharmed. The memory put a damper on his mood, causing him to groan and try to think of things to help him rest easier.

Ren sat on the floor watching Kaname curiously. Whether the pureblood knew it or not he was making ridiculous faces which were extremely amusing to watch. The Shinou Ancient tried her best to keep from bursting out this laughter but it seemed that with every additional face he made would cause another wave of laughter to push to the surface.

At the sound of melodic laughter Kaname sat up and was met with the goddess of his dreams, who was rolling around with tears in her eyes. His pale cheeks were painted a rosy pink in embarrassment and wondered if she had heard what he'd said. She sat up wiping the tears from her eyes taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"You're really funny when you think deeply, Ka-chan." Said with the innocent smile he loved so much. Her naturally pink cheeks were flushed a beautiful red from laughter and she bit her perfect pink lips to hold back anymore giggles that might've escaped. Oh, how he wanted so desperately to taste those luscious lips with blood on them after a feed.

The Shinou blinked when the pureblood didn't reply or inquire as to what caused her laughter. A chill slid down her spine as she sensed the air was clouded with his lust. Ren's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he reached a hand out to caress her cheek. She sighed in relief when that was all he did but was taken completely off guard when he pulled her into an embrace. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply the alluring scent that would forever linger in his mind.

"I will forever be by your side; even though I know you heart doesn't belong to me. I just want you to know that I give you my life…my heart…and my soul. I live, now and for eternity, only for you." He whispered in her eat. Silent tears rolled down her face and she gritted her teeth. Ren returned the embrace, one arm wrapped around his torso, the other around his neck allowing her to stroke the back of his head soothingly.

"Gomen nasi, Ka-chan." She muttered sadly as the hand behind his head illuminated a bright purple suppressing the memory of his loving confession. Kaname went lip in her arms as she held him tightly, her silent sobs growing slightly louder.

"I'm so sorry, Ka-chan, but his is for the best. Yuuki will need you in the future. I want you to be there for her as both her brother and fiancé." Ren settled the pureblood in a laying position on the sofa and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, a lone tear falling on his cheek.

"I do love you Kaname, for you are _my_ one and only Ka-chan." Her voice echoed in the room as her ethereal presence lingered. But it's sad that the prestigious Kuran leader wasn't conscious to hear them.


	4. Beginning of a Blood War

**_Disclaimer:I don't own VK. *sigh* I DO own, however, the OC's._**

_Thanks again to everyone that reviewed! I might revise this chapter though, but tell me what you think anyway. _

* * *

The room was dark except for the glowing water tank in the middle. Inside was a floating figure of a girl with straight white hair that free-floated around her fetal positioned body. A man, cloaked by darkness, watched the progress of the girl's awakening. His pale pink eyes glowed as he observed the doctor, under his orders; record the girls' vitals and health condition. He smirked, showing his perfect pointy pearly whites.

'_Soon, my love. Very soon. Together we will kill the bane of our existence…Kuran Kaname.' _He chuckled darkly fading into the shadows from which he came.

* * *

Ren bolted upright from her sleep in a cold sweat, her breathing sporadic. No one was in the room with her because she had persuaded her loyal guardians and the over anxious pureblood, with much difficulty, that she would be fine alone. With a sigh, Ren turned her steely gaze to the full moon shining brightly through the window. The Ancient was always envious of the moon; it always reflected the truth in her eyes. A truth she'd wished was a lie. (Kind of confusing but will be explained in later chapters)

A soft knock broke her from her musings and called for the person to enter. Blue-grey met light brown, shutting her recent emotion behind closed doors, before giving the ex-hunter a sad smile.

"Gomen, ne. I couldn't attend classes this evening, but I had to rest and think." She apologized moving her gaze to her hands clutching the bedding. Kaien shook his head.

"It's okay. I actually wanted to talk to you about…'_him'_." Ren's head snapped in the chairman's direction as soon as the pronoun 'him' flew from his lips. Her anger was apparent when the blue faded and the grey hardened like steel. The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees but Kaien moved forward to sit on the bed unaffected.

"Calm down, Ren-hime." He said in a fatherly tone.

"What about _'him'_?" she growled, completely ignoring his last statement.

"I got word from Yagari-san that _'he'_ has been making deals with the Association. They now have a bounty on you." He explained rather reluctantly. He didn't want to get the brunt of her anger. Ren closed her eyes, took deep breaths and rubbed her temple. The room temperature raised a couple degrees.

"The bastard has started to move which means they'll be heading the way. Why can't he just stay away from me?" she muttered to herself. Her eyes snapped open as she turned to her friend.

"I'm sorry to have brought so much trouble within your walls, but from now on we must be on high alert." Kaien nodded.

"It's quite alright. I owe you, anyway, for all the times you saved my butt!" grinned the Headmaster cheerily making Ren smile at the lightened mood.

"Now, there's the smile we all love! Now, if you don't mind, I could use Minako-chan, Kaemon-kun, and Shirou-kun as extra guardians. That way patrols could be more efficient." Ren agreed.

"And of course we'll have to inform Kaname-kun about…" Kaien trailed at seeing Ren's expression at the mention of the pureblood prince.

"Ano…are you alright, Ren-hime? Did something happen between you and Kaname-kun?" he asked concerned. Ren shook her head and gave him her most reassuring smile.

"Iie. I'm fine." Kaien didn't completely believe her but didn't voice his doubt and continued with their planning.

* * *

Zero stood beside one of the windows looking in on the Night Class. His heart sank when he noticed that the girl, no she was more than that, the temptress that ruled his thoughts as of late, was absent. Unintentionally he locked glares with the pureblood bastard, to his disgust, causing him to hop from the ledge, landing effortlessly on his feet, continuing his rounds of the campus.

The prefect made his way toward the Northern area of the campus when a familiar scent assaulted his senses. His lilac eyes flickered red briefly before returning to their original color. As he drew closer to the site, a wave of relief washed over him that the blood was not Yuuki's or any Day class students'.

'_Who is it if not theirs?' _he questioned mentally.

When Zero arrived at the gate he immediately pulled out the _Bloody Rose_ and aimed it on the intruder. The sight before him was unusual and dangerous to do on campus, considering who were in class that very moment.

The intruder was a male no older or taller than himself with somewhat spiky blond hair and rust brown eyes that were clouded. He stared, fixedly, at the free flowing blood coming from the, albeit, self-inflicted wound on his palm with sick fascination.

"Anata, dare wa? Why are you here…bleeding?" he asked cocking the gun as a precaution. The boy didn't move or lift his gaze from the blood that now painted his entire palm. He only said one thing in such an empty voice it scared even Zero.

"I have specific orders to kill _'her'_ and anyone that gets in the way. Please, mover, for I wish not to kill more than I have to, _Kiriyuu-san._" The boy said as if he'd known the prefect standing across from him for years. Zero glared and growled.

"Don't' say my name like you know me! And answer my damn question!!"

"Zero!"

Great, just what he needed, Yuuki to come and welcome the masochist with open arms. Yuuki ran up to him and stood beside him looking at the boy concerned. Gasping at the blood she moved to tend to him but Zero held her back.

"No." he told her sternly earning a confused look in return.

"Demo, Zero, he's hurt. We have to---"

"He did it himself." That shut her up, which the silver-haired male was happy for. He didn't need her caring about the enemy anymore than she already did.

"If you will not move, then I must kill you." The boy reached behind him and brandished two kodachi. Empty, cold brown eyes met fierce violet.

"I will show you the power of a _**True Hunter**_, _Kiriyuu-san_." With unexpected speed the blond shot forward with a swift attack. Luckily Zero was able to push the small brunette out of the way and block with the _Bloody Rose_.

"Zero, what's going on!?" she yelled in a panic for her childhood friend. Zero blocked another onslaught of attack but just barely, nearly tripping over his own feet trying to keep up.

"Yuuki, go get the Chairman!" he shouted as he jumped a distance away from the attacker and showing a round of bullets in an attempt to by some time. Yuuki looked on in a panic.

"Demo---"

"Go, now! There's no time for you sentimental crap! There's nothing you can do here." A bit putout but able to understand, nodded and headed off to find her adoptive father.

'_Maybe I should get Kaname-senpai as well. He might know what's going on.'_ She thought, determination written boldly on her petite features.

* * *

Ren walked at a brisk pace through the campus, the familiar scent of blood lingered in the air, guiding her. She knew they were going to come after her; it was only a matter of time. She just wished it would've been later rather than sooner. But then again she'd figured Lady Luck was in a rather mocking mood.

As she crossed the bridge, through the Day Class area and toward the main building she ran into a frantic Yuuki. It looked like she was near tears by the time she reached her.

"What's wrong, Yuuki-chan?" she asked her voice sounding like sweet music that instantly calmed the crying girl.

"Zero…he's fighting this guy who was at the front gate bleeding. I wanted to help him but he told me to get the Chairman." The young girl mumbled just as Kaname, and a few Night Class students, came into view, Kaien beside him with a solemn expression.

"It looks like they're a few steps ahead." The ex-hunter commented, Ren nodded and turned back to the young Kuran.

"Don't worry, little Yuuki. We'll make sure Zero-kun is safe. Trust me." She smiled and told the young girl to await their return in her adoptive father's office. Swallowing her protest, Yuuki bowed her head and walked off into the building. Ren's eyes narrowed in an authoritative glare.

"Kurohiko, Ayase, go get the others." She spoke softly but in a 'just do it' tone. They bowed and took off toward the Sun Dorms. She looked at the pureblood.

"Kaname---" she started but he cut her off a small grin on his normally stoic features.

"Later. For now, let's just see what Kiriyuu-kun had gotten himself into this time." He walked off without another word allowing the others to believe his superiority reigned above her own. She smiled but it quickly fell into a frown.

'_Thank you, Kaname. But the guilt of what I've done to you will forever be deeply rooted in my heart.'_ She thought and quickly followed all the while being watched by a concerned Headmaster.

'_What is going on, Ren-hime, that puts a frown on your beautiful face?'_ he wondered before heading into the building to occupy his 'cute daughter'.

By the time Ren had caught up with the group of her classmates, her loyal guards had arrived each brandishing their respective weapons. She walked up beside the pureblood, ignoring the glares behind her.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She said in such a low voice only Kaname heard it.

"It's alright. I would've found out eventually. I just want to know that you're always safe." He replied just as lowly as she had. Ren smiled.

'_Always the protective one, Ka-chan.'_

They approached the battle casually as if it were none of their concern. Zero had, at the point, been thrown into the tree next to Ren allowing her to immediately assess his condition. He had a lot of small cuts and a few medium sized gashes her and there but he would live, but due to the heavy fragrance of blood in the air many of our back up were thirsty. Kaname ignore everything despite the situation and placed his full attention on the boy.

"Who are you? Civilians are not to be on academy ground without authorization from the Chairman himself." She said casually. Ren sweat dropped.

'_Baka.'_

"Who I am is of no concern to you. My mission is to kill the woman beside you." The boy replied in such a distant and cold voice even the vampires cringed. Kaname, on the other hand, had straightened his stance ready the slaughter anyone who are lay a finger on his goddess.

"He's pretty strong Kuran-senpai, and he kind of has some weird power to---" warned the beaten Zero only to get shut down.

"Don't lump me into the same weakling group as you Kiriyuu." Glared Kaname, Zero hugged.

"He's right, Kaname-_sama_. You must be cautious. This one is what they call a Neo-hunter, a human pumped with vampire blood. Blaine Ardent." She explained reaffirming the prefects warning. He nodded.

"Aidou, Akatsuki take Kiriyuu-kun to get fixed up and then keep an eye on him." The pureblood commanded firmly. They nodded without question.

"Hai. Kaname-sama." They hauled Zero away, much to his great displeasure as Kaname turned his attention to the others.

"Surround the perimeter and make sure there are no more surprise visitors. They nodded as well and took off doing their given task. Ren looked at her guards.

"Sour the town. Kill any Level E's you see but your main objective is to report back anything suspicious or related to either the Association or 'him'_." _Knowing what she meant, the five guardians bowed and left. She turned back to the matter at hand with a glare.

"Are you ready to die, Shinou Ren? As an added bonus I'll take down the Kura Pureblood as well." Ren clenched her first and bared her fangs ready. She looked slightly over her shoulder as she stepped forward, her eye no longer blue-grey.

"Stay out of this one Kaname, I'll handle him." There was no room for 'if', 'ands', or 'buts' for Kaname understood complete.

"Are you sure you wish to take this path?" she questioned monotonously. Blaine was silent for a minute before answering.

"If Valken-sama wishes it, then I will see it through.'

'_As I thought, the bastard!'_

"Then you shall die here, tonight."

_**Let the Blood War Begin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I also realized that a few things are confusing but you get it soon enough.

Remember to Review and if you have questions message me!

* * *

I realized that when writing this chapter that Yuuki doesn't do anything but call Zero's name, which is INCREDIBLY annoying, so I'll try and give her more...fulfilling dialogue. 


	5. A Dangerous Thirst

**SI: I know it took so long to get this out but thanks for waiting. The next chapter won't be out for a while since finals are coming up and I have to write her entire past which will undoubtedly be a couple of chapters so yeah. Thanks for waiting please continue.**

**Ren: Wait, she doesn't own Vampire Knight, just the OC's.**

**Kaname: She may not own me but you own my heart.**

**SI: That was too cheesy, Kaname. (sweat drops)**

**Zero: I completely agree, but on to better things.  
**

* * *

The blood lust in the air was intoxicating and heavy scent of blood called out to all the vampires in the area. The only thing warding them off was impenetrable aura of the Ancient. Ren stood over the dead body of the hunter, blood everywhere, except herself. She bent down and dragged a hand through the pool of liquid and stood. With little hesitation she licked blood from her index finger, closed her red eyes to savor the taste.

"Ren-hime." Kaname called to her. The sight before him was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The way she moved was like an elegance dance, deadly, swift, and smooth only meant for his eyes. He walked up beside her and took her bloody hand taking a lick as well. Ren still had her eyes closed as he did so but a shiver ran down her spine.

"Kaname, I've put everyone in danger." She said as she opened her eyes and looked up at the rapidly dawning sky. Kaname said nothing.

"He will continue to pursue me, causing havoc for the life the Chairman has worked so hard for," Ren turned to the pureblood prince and smiled. "And I can't let Ikeda Valken destroy that no matter what." With that said Ren flicked her wrist and an intense blue flame consumed the corpse. There was not smoke, no burnt smell, and no heat but that didn't define the power of the flame. In less than a second there was no trace of blood or a body. It was as if Blaine Ardent hadn't existed in the first place.

"If he comes, then I will protect you. Just don't leave." muttered Kaname gazing at Ren with a soft expression. Ren hesitated and turned from him.

"If I stay, someone will surely die."

"I won't let that happen. I will never let him take you away from me." He proclaimed embracing the Ancient from behind. She placed a hand on his arm and leaned into the embrace. It was too comforting not to. It was the one place she felt truly safe. Ren bowed her head bangs shielding her eyes.

"Can you keep to your words, Ka-chan?" her voice trembled with fear. A fear of losing those she held close. Kaname understood her fear fully. It was what he felt when he thought he would never see her again. Now that she was back in his life he perished the thought of ever losing her again. He buried his face in her black tresses and took a deep breath.

'_The scent of the lotus flower.'_

Placing a hand atop hers he vowed.

"All and everything I have is for you. For you are the goddess of my heart." His confession tore at Ren's heart but she didn't show it as the glow of their hands presented the binding of his vow.

"My life is yours for eternity." He whispered lovingly in her ear.

"An…eternity, ka?"

* * *

Ren and Kaname reached the Chairman's office only to be met with a frantic Yuuki and a serious headmaster. Immediately the young girl ran to her beloved senpai for an explanation while the Ancient and ex-hunter exchanged glances. Kaien smiled going into diversion mode.

"Yuu-ki! Why don't you go and see how Kiriyuu-kun is holding up in the infirmary. I don't think he'll get any rest with Aidou-kun and Akatsuki-kun so close by." Yuuki, although a bit hesitant, nodded and ran out. When they were sure she was far enough away the serious atmosphere resurfaced.

"What happened?"

"Neo-hunters will be swarming the campus within a few weeks. And as we suspected pureblood Ikeda Valken is behind it, and he wants me dead." Ren explained. Kaien sighed, things were going to get rowdy and he wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

"I'll cancel classes for everyone today to get some rest. I'll inform Minako, Shirou, and Kaemon of their new stations and if possible please discuss the situation with the night class. I don't want any problems between them and the day class." Ren and Kaname nodded.

"Understood." With a cheery wave and a smile both vampires walked outside in the direction of their dorms. As they stepped out into the cool morning air Ren swayed precariously. Instantly she was steadied by the arms of her pureblood companion. He gazed at her in worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She didn't answer the question but did reply.

"Zero…" she whispered lowly her eyes void of any emotion. Kaname tightened his grip in anger. Why? Why, was that damn boy so important!? What did both his precious women see in that cursed child? Kaname reveled in his silent anger, the urge to kill the young hunter increased exponentially. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Yuuki had come, panic in her voice and body language.

"Kaname-senpai! Kamiya-senpai! Help, please!" Yuuki stopped to catch her breath and pointed back in the direction she'd come from. At the sound of her voice both Ren and Kaname snapped out of their trances.

"What's wrong Yuuki?" the pureblood asked calmly.

"It's Zero. Something's happening to him! Aidou-senpai and Akatsuki are with him right now but they told me to come get you." She explained in a rush. Breaking from Kanames' embrace, Ren walked up to the frightened girl.

"Take me to him." She said. Yuuki nodded and then they both turned to the prestigious male. Yuuki looked on in curiosity and Ren in a passive expression.

"You should go back to the dorms and clam your follows. I'll send Aidou-san and Akatuski-san as quickly as possible. When I return I will tell them who I really am." She instructed in a final tone and ushered the prefect in the direction of the infirmary.

When they arrived the two nobles were holding down the convulsing body of the male prefect with unsure expressions. At the sound of the door opening they looked up at the hope of seeing their beloved Dorm leader but changed when they noticed Ren. They glared at Yuuki.

"We told you to get Kaname-sama!" yelled Akatsuki furiously. Yuuki whimpered a little at his raised voice but Ren stood ground.

"Kaname couldn't have helped even if he tried." She stated softly walking over to the head of the bed and placing a hand on Zero's forehead. The two cousins glared.

"How dare you doubt Kaname-sama!" shouted the blond ready to tear her apart but paused when he felt Zero settling.

"What'd you do?" he inquired, releasing his hold. Ren, again, evaded the question only to issue a command.

"Both of you should head back to the dorms, Kaname is waiting." She informed firmly not even putting the effort of adding the suffix 'sama'. They glared but decided to interrogate her later, and walked out the room. Yuuki sighed, relieved for the released tension.

"Kamiya-senpai, what was wrong with Zero? Will he be alright?" she inquired hopefully. Ren met her eyes but didn't smile.

"He'll be fine. When he fought against the Neo-hunter he was cut by his blades. They carried a dry poison called **Kuro Hasu **[black lotus]. The poison attacks the blood stream and is most affective against vampires. It was only an added plus that Zero is a lower level vampire. It's generally passed down in the Shinou Family. It's an Ancient line of Vampires. But the heads were killed the same day it was stolen." she explained emotionlessly. Yuuki gasped and allowed the few tears to fall as she gazed upon her childhood friend. Ren looked back down at the boy before breaking the silence once more.

"Yuuki-chan, you allow Zero to feed from you, yes?" the girl blinked at the Ancient surprised but nodded in quilt. Ren sighed heavily.

"I know you want to help him, and you've done a good job thus far, but after today you won't be able to offer your blood to him."

"Doushite?"

"In order for him to survive, he'll need a pure substance to flush out the poison and heal him. Your blood won't be able to do that." Ren stated plainly. She was pretty sure Yuuki thought it was because she was human but the situation was more complicated than that. Yuuki looked the definition of rejection and defeat.

'_Am I really that useless?' _she asked herself. Ren shook her head.

"Chigau. You have a different duty now. Actually it's a pretty selfish wish, but only you can do it." Yuuki gazed at Ren, determined to fulfill anything to be of some use.

"What is it? I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Hai!" Ren gazed at the girl unsure but at the look the young girl was giving her she mentally nod.

"Yuuki…"

* * *

To say that Kuran Kaname way angry was a HUGE understatement. He was absolutely livid. His precious goddess had taken an interest in a no good vampire with an ill fate. There was nothing left for him but to be used for others' purposes.

As Kaname stepped into the Moon Dorms, all the vampires were there in the foyer waiting. At the creaking of the door all heads snapped in its direction.

"Kaname-sama we smelled blood an unfamiliar scent not belonging to anyone on campus. What happened?" question Takuma, the only one brave enough to approach the regal vampire even in his state. Kaname ignored him and sat on the chaise lounge in thought.

About ten minutes later Aidou and his enigmatic cousin arrived appearing very annoyed and irritated. They quickly bowed to their master and began to explain the situation. Emphasizing the parts where the new student had outwardly disrespected him. Kaname only half listened before speaking.

"We will wait until Kamiya-san comes back to address the issue. Until then, entertain yourselves." He dismissed not really caring. He was too angry to comprehend anything at the moment.

"Kaname-sama?" Ruka was worried. She'd never seen her precious leader so out of it before and it scared her. It all started when the new student, Kamiya Reiko, came. Who was she? To be so familiar with Kaname-sama was practically impossible, but in one day she had him wrapped around her finger. Ruka glared unconsciously gaining the attention from those standing near her, namely Rima and Shiki.

"Ruka?" asked the petite model concerned. Shiki stood behind her unworried, pocky stick in mouth.

"Something…wrong?" he added although his expression didn't show any emotion. Ruka was going to reply but the subject chose that moment to enter the dorms, blood coating one side the collar of her uniform. She looked exhausted beyond belief but still stood strong.

"Kaname…." Her voice was weak but still as melodious as it would have been if it were strong. Her eyes glowed a faint red due to her recent blood loss and in an instant numerous vampires were by her side ready to kill anyone who dared to try anything in the presence of the pureblood prince. Kaname stood, worried, and walked over to her.

"What happened?" he asked softly fingering her bloodied collar. Ren laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"He had **Kuro Hasu** poison flowing through him. I gave him the only antidote, my blood." She answered softly resting her eyes for a moment.

"You need to feed. You're exhausted and can barely stand, let alone stay awake." He reprimanded firmly. Ren chuckled softly pushing away from him, her eyes now glowing a fierce red, depicting her thirst.

"Yes, I am quite thirsty. Maybe I should drink from one of your loyal followers." She teased moving over to Aidou, poised to bite his neck from behind. Growls echoed across the room. "Or perhaps not." She let him go.

There it was. That strange aura he'd felt when he first saw her. It was subtle but overpowering. When she held him from behind he felt paralyzed as if she had him locked in place with just her presence. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. When she let him go all motor functions returned but he couldn't push himself to move from that spot in fear that she would take his life without remorse.

'_She's more than just a noble. What is she?' _he thought fearfully.

"First you disrespect Kaname-sama and then you attack a noble. Do you have a death wish?" exclaimed Ruka, Kain, Rima, and Shiki standing behind her. Ren ignored them, heading for the stairs they blocked her path.

"You have violated rules at Cross Academy and you act like you don't care!" she yelled. Ren hid her eyes behind her bangs, fist clenched in frustration at her sides. If she didn't make it to her room things will be a lot worse than she had planned them to be.

"Please move, Souen-san. I'm tired and need to go to my room." Ren made to move past them but they stopped her once again.

"Not until Kaname-sama has given you a punishment."

"Punishment? I've done nothing wrong. Please move. I don't want to hurt anyone and if you don't let me pass that's what it will come to."

Kaname and Takuma watched the two girls argue. Well, one was arguing and the other was simply trying to get to her room. Takuma was aware of it. Who she is. Kaname had trusted him enough with the information her first day there. At first he didn't believe it, but to see the way the pureblood fawned over her and her way of adding the suffix 'sama' were huge clues. She only wanted to fit in but power and lineage was too much of a difference.

Takuma sighed and forced a smile before attempting to break up the argument. He clapped his hands to gain their attention, and succeeded.

"Ruka-san. Please allow Kamiya-chan to go to her room." Ruka blinked in confusion and tried to protest.

"Ichijou-san, demo—"

"Ruka." This time Kaname gave her a stern look causing her to gulp in fear and concede defeat. She side stepped to allow the Ancient to pass but she didn't move. A trembling hand flew to her head in pain. Her control of her powers slipping.

"Kaname…" she trailed her voice strained. In a flash he was by her side just as she doubled over in pain. The thirst was becoming unbearable.

"Kaname-san, what's wrong?" questioned the dorm assistant president in concern.

"The thirst is becoming too much for her." He answered sadly. Shiki reached into his pocket and pulled out his packet of blood tablets passing them lazily to Ren. Out of reflex she smacked them away and chuckled lightly.

"I'm not in a low vampire class like you. I can't simple take blood tablets." She stated and took in a deep breath. She turned to Kaname.

"Gomen ne, Ka-chan." Without a second thought she bit into his neck, tasting the forbidden fruit. Completely unprepared, Kaname winched causing every noble in the room, save Takum and aidou, were enraged and made to attack.

"KANAME-SAMA!!" Aidou's eyes widened the instant the temperature in the room began to rapidly decrease and the shadows become more prominent.

"CHOTTO MATTE!!" he yelled but it went unheard. As soon as they were about to make physical contact Ren let go of her prey and sighed.

"Naïve."

Out of nowhere chains appeared and captured every one of Ren's attacks keeping them suspended in mid air. Ren stood and turned to them her lighter nature in place having satisfied her thirst.

"Now, that I have your attention I think it's time I told you the truth. Please don't interrupt because it is a very long story." She said giving them each a stern look. They didn't speak just glared. Takuma walked toward her with Aidou close behind.

"I already know who you are, Shinou Ren-sama, but I too would like to hear your story." There where audible gasps across the room.

"Impossible! The Shinou's died long ago." Exclaimed Akatsuki. The outburst caused the chains to tighten.

"I said no interruptions." No one spoke.

"Now, it happened 3 centuries ago…."


End file.
